Star Gazing
'Star Gazing '''is the fifthteen episode of Season 2 of Clarence Continuation. '<<: Previous: Every Picture Tells a Story >>Next: Clarence's Forget Me Knot ' Premise Malessica and Orion researches a rare system coming from the stars, so they decided to spend their midnight watching the stars. But things, go wrong as Clarence and Sumo tags along amd messes up the plan. Will Orion and Malessica see the rare system effecting the stars or will they just give up? Transcript episode begins in Orion's house where we see her watching an boyband, 88 Degrees on her phone. *'Branden: 'Hey boys, are we ready to rock? the boys cheer and starts singing. Branden You can see, the stars.. they are shiny as my looovee. and Ron The Stars are shiny! Branden The stars are my only shining destiny.. and Ron Destiny! Branden Yeeeaaahhh! The stars are shining, the birds are chirping. and Ron Birds are chriping! Branden The stars are shining! The stars are shining... and Ron The stars are shining! Branden Oh, it's shiny baby! The stars are shining and i can't get enough of it! and Ron We are the shiners and the stars are even more shiner! the episode views Orion in her living room couch. *'Orion: 'You know, as terrible the reviews and rhyming here.. I still like it! sighs I wish Malessica was here.. Malessica walked to the couch and sat next to her. *'Malessica: 'laughs You'd wish for that? Aww, i can't believe you never actually had a sleepover. *'Orion: 'screams ...MALESSICA?! What are you doing here- and oh.. You are here because i invited you to my sleepover. Of course, right! *'Malessica: 'Yeah, silly! How could've you forgot! And also- are you watching the worst song, slash video of 88 degrees? *'Orion: 'It's because of their singing, and no catchy tune? Then, yeah. I'm not offended. I feel, inspired.. and stands up It is time.. then sctrached her hair. *'Orion: 'Er.. I actually mean that i'm gonna ask my mom about the- episode cuts to Orion Mom's room. *'Orion's Mom: 'Secret project i've been working on..?! laughs I can't say no to my starshine. *'Orion: 'blushes Oh, mom! You know i feel embrassed when you call me starshine right in front of my.. at Malessica, worriedly b-best f-friend? *'Orion's Mom: 'Moving on directly, so. The secret project i've been working on is researching about the rare star system.. The sirius-half crash. It's been a rumor for the past three years. So the rumor was about the Sirius A, a star system that everyone knows. But apparently, the people who came up with this rumor mentioned that, half of the starlight of it came off and it's about to land on the football stadium, here on Aberdale... laughs But who would believe such a ridiculous story? What do ya'll think? All bonzo? then walked to her mom's window and wiped off the dust with her hands. *'Orion: 'Finally, it's time.. Mom, for my past 7 years of my dedicated life. I always wanted to research the stars. But now, it's time. Malessica, i know what we're gonna do to our sleepover. You in? *'Malessica: 'giggles I'm in, of course! the episode cuts to Orion's room. Where we see her typing in her computer to the website her mom mentioned. *'Orion: 'the spacebar ...And there! the website, astrostar.com! This used to be the website i used since i was 6! *'Malessica: 'What's the website, about anyways? *'Orion: 'Right, the website is about the facts about stars! Didn't i, mention already? the episode cuts to the backyard of Orion's house where we see Sumo and Clarence. *'Sumo: 'Hm.. it seems that they're having fun.. Let's join! *'Clarence: 'Alright! the episode cuts to the front door of Orion's house where we see Clarence knocking on the door. *'Clarence: 'Open up, orion! Open up! The Funtime Peeps are here! then opens the door. *'Orion: 'yawns Oh, hey Clarence and Sumo! Why are you here at 12:56 in the morning? *'Sumo: 'We need to have fun! shouts PLEASE?! *'Malessica: 'I don't- yawns know.. maybe we could let them in? *'Orion: 'Oh, we were just about to go outside. You can join us if you want.. the episode cuts to where we see the four walking in the Bendle Park forest. We then see Orion read an novel of The Lord's Ring. *'Orion: 'reads And then, i shall slay the beast with my power axe! *'Malessica: 'reads I am the Dollem! That ring corrupted my body.. *'Clarence: 'Orion And i am the pusher! The evil mastermind! Oh no, i got shoved to an volcano! Argh! over the hill and rolls and then lands on Orion. Oh, sorry Orion! *'Orion: 'It's alright, Clarence.. Now please get out of me! Please! the episode cuts inside the gas station. *'Unnamed Cashier: 'Hi there, fellow.. kid customers. And welcome to the Bendle Fendle 24 Hour Market Station.. on his magazines Oh.. then got a apple juice and then puts it in the ground, then he stepped on it. *'Clarence: 'Oh, man. And i thought that trick would work! yawns Oh.. *'Sumo: 'yawns Oh.. *'Malessica: 'yawns Oh... *'Orion: 'yawns Oh- Bo! Guys, don't give up already! We're halfway there! It's just that Clarence and Sumo keeps making us distracted! the episode cuts to the closed Acarde where we see Clarence and Sumo dancing. *'Clarence: 'I'll beat you sumo! dances *'Sumo: 'sleeps No, i-i'll defeat you.. ugh., the episode cuts to the football stadium. *'Orion: 'Ahh... an peaceful time. *'Malessica: 'Without the boys bothering us... *'Orion: 'something falling off from the sky. Wait a second... is that the- the piece of the Sirius A made a loud thud crashing. *'Orion: 'sighs There it is..! Must record! then records it on her phone. the episode cuts back to Orion's home where we see Malessica sleeping in the carpet, meanwhile Orion was watching the stars in her balcony. *'Orion: 'thinking Looks like, i finally acheived my dream after all! *'Orion's Mom: 'distance Honey! Go to sleep! *'Orion: 'Okay, mom! thinking You know, from now on. I'll research everything about stars! then turns off her lights and went to bed. *'Orion: '''Ah.. sleeps Oh.. episode ends Trivia * Category:Clarence Continuation episodes Category:Clarence Continuation